my_wife_is_a_demon_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Osa
Overview Isabella is the deuteragonist of the story and the former queen of the demon tribe. She was betrayed by one of her servants and lost her demonic powers. She is currently hiding amongst the humans and learning swordsmanship at the Royal Academy under the name of Yi Bei. She is also married to Xiang Ye. Personality She is headstrong, proud, and powerful though untrusting at the beginning of the story towards humans. She at first does not care for Xiang Ye and treats him as a burden. However, throughout the story, she begins to warm up to him and even develop feelings for him (though she likely wouldn't admit it). Seeing a girl smile at him or vice versa seems to even irritate her. Appearance She is a well proportioned young woman, with long white hair and red eyes. When she is in her demon form she has pointed ears and purple horns as well as a long tail. When she is a human she is shorter and less proportioned though still beautiful enough to have many of the male characters attracted to her. Story Beginning At the beginning of the story, she lost much of her magical power because of her betrayal. She summoned Xiang Ye with the intent of receiving help only to be disappointed with the end result. Not only was she disappointed that he had no magical power she was also angry that he was a human, the race of her sworn enemy. as she lost the rest of her demonic power she ended up reverting to a form that resembled a human rather than a demon. Her and Xiang Ye attempted to escape the human armies only to be intercepted by Sophisas and his White Dragon Knights. They both decided to pose as former slaves of the demon tribe, because of this ruse they were able to receive lodging from the rich captain. Joining The Royal Academy Refusing to stay in the rich captain's care for much longer she decides that she along with her husband should join the Royal Academy. Once there all the teachers take note of her extreme talents with the sword and magic. She is torn between the two as the teachers Dorona and Wadley Aisi bicker over whose class she would be better suited. Eventually, she decides that takin both classes would be the best path for her and battles with Tols Buri who she bests in basic combat though he uses his boundary force against her in an illegal move. Rennes steps in to stop the attack and carries her to safety (to her frustration). Dorona ends the battle and scolds her opponent, though she is pleased and impressed by Isabella's amazing fighting potential and future promise in the academy. Battle for the Forging Stones She helped her husband in securing the forging stones by using her skills in battle. The operation was a success and they were able to secure the stones. Tournament arc Upon hearing about the Kingdom Cup Tournament, Isabella thought of this as an opportunity to leave the walls of the human clan's city and get back to the demon clan. Since the winner would receive the rank of Major in the military and have the ability to come in and out of the city as they pleased. First Round # The first round of the tournament was a race with the goal of getting tokens to progress to the battles in the second round. She and others were teleported to a beach and had to cross a large body of water as quickly as possible. While others used magic and means like swimming Xiang Ye created a boat and sped through the large body of water. # The second part of the competition required them to make it through a burning forest. Here The Queen of Thorns fought them angered by the humans burning her forest. She proved to be a difficult opponent since she could not be killed within the forest. However, it was later discovered that she was once Isabella's pet when they were both children. # The final part of the first round was navigating a mountain with heavy winds. Here The main character and his friends fought rock Golems and the refinery class when they reached the top of the mountain. While Xiang Ye was injured he was able to move onto the next round thanks to Isabella's help who carried him through the portal along with his token's. She went on to the next round to battle with the hopes of winning. Second Round Before her first match, she is given a sword made from useless lumber as a gift from Xiang Ye. She accepts but tells him he is becoming cocky and thinking too highly of himself. #During her first battle, she fights Buri once again. As she gets the upper hand he transforms into his dragon form in a hope to overpower her. However, he becomes cocky and doesn't realize the young demon queens true potential. She releases some of her powers on him and cuts his arm clean off. She wins the battle fairly easily. This angers Buri's younger brother Buno who attempts to attack her, only to be foiled by Penny. #During her second battle, she is placed against Tols Penny who proves to be a more powerful adversary for Isabella. This tough battle causes her to lose control of her demon powers and run amok. While the Principle is able to conceal her identity by blocking the sight of the audience she continued to relentlessly attack Penny. Hoping to stop her Xiang Ye kisses her with the hope it would quell her demon side. This works but both she and Penny are taken out of the tournament ending her chances of winning the competition. Finals She roots for her husband in the finals and tells him that he better not lose. Powers and Abilities Category:Characters